


Nightsister

by Nightsister_Karis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dathomir, Worldbuilding, i guess, no plot it's just Ideas About Dathomir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsister_Karis/pseuds/Nightsister_Karis
Summary: Short reflection on what a Nightsister might learn as a child.





	Nightsister

**Author's Note:**

> Format inspired by Jamaica Kincaid's short story "Girl."

This is how to tie your arm wraps so that they do not unravel; this is how to pluck a veeka; do not try to catch a burra fish with your bare hands or it will cut you—their scales are ridged and sharp; this is how to hold your sword; do not concern yourself with the Nightbrother younglings; you can swim in the pools at the back of the cavern but not the ones near the buildings; until you are older, do not wander alone into unsettled caves lest you encounter a Kiin'Dray; this is how to catch a whuffa worm, and this is how to make rope from its hide; never approach a rancor mother while she is raising her young; stay in the village when the four moons are brightest, for that is when the Wild Hunt comes; this is how to operate the speeder; do not jump from the top of grave thorn trees until you learn to control your fall; if you burn this kind of plant, its smoke will drive away insects; lizard-skin leather will wear thin in a year or two; stand up straight when you hold that sword; never be ashamed of asking a sister for help or advice; only ever eat blackroot when it's cooked; this is how to enter the spirit realm, and this is how to return safely; this is how to catch a baz nitch; this is how to use a proper energy bow; this is how to use mindspeech; never disturb your sisters while they are crafting a spell; this is how to skin a Kodashi viper without opening its venom sacs; never flee from or strike a creatures you wish to understand; do not drink yeade until you are older; this is how to channel the Touch of the Kiin'Dray; redweed can be used either for healing or in a poison; this is how to cook meat over an open fire; never stop moving in a fight or your opponent will seize the chance you give them; strike whenever given the opportunity; this is how to communicate with a creature you have encountered before; this is how to communicate with a creature you have never encountered before; if you see an outsider, immediately tell me or another sister; always rest after returning from the spirit realm; this is how to light a fire with tools; this is how to light a fire with magick; this is how to control a wild rancor; _but what if I am afraid?_ ; do you mean to tell me that after all a Nightsister such as yourself would cower before a beast she can command?


End file.
